1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing stochastic independent neural stimulation, and in particular, a neural stimulation system and method for initiating pseudospontaneous activity in the auditory nerve, which can be used to treat tinnitus.
2. Background of the Related Art
Fundamental differences currently exist between electrical stimulation and acoustic stimulation of the auditory nerve. Electrical stimulation of the auditory nerve, for example, via a cochlear implant, generally results in more cross-fiber synchrony, less within fiber jitter, and less dynamic range, as compared with acoustic stimulation which occurs in individuals having normal hearing.
FIG. 1 shows the magnitude of a related art pattern of electrically-evoked compound action potentials (EAPs) from an auditory nerve of a human subject with an electrical stimulus of 1 kHz (1016 pulses/s). The EAP magnitudes are normalized to the magnitude of the first EAP in the record. FIG. 1 shows the typical alternating pattern previously described in the art. This pattern arises because of the refractory period of the nerve and can degrade the neural representation of the stimulus envelope. With a first stimulus 102 a large response occurs, likely because of synchronous activation of a large number of fibers. These fibers are subsequently refractory driving a second pulse 104, and accordingly a small response is generated. By the time of a third pulse 106, an increased pool of fibers becomes available (non-refractory) and the corresponding response increases. The alternating synchronized response pattern can be caused by a lack or decrease of spontaneous activity in the auditory nerve and can continue indefinitely.
Loss of spontaneous activity in the auditory nerve is one proposed mechanism for tinnitus. Proposed biological mechanisms for the loss of spontaneous activity in the auditory nerve include loss of hair cells in the cochlea. In addition, the loss of hair cells over time is a proposed mechanism for the loss of auditory neurons likely caused by related activities at synapses connecting the hair cells to the auditory neurons in the cochlea.
Tinnitus is a disorder where a patient experiences a sound sensation within the head ("a ringing in the ears") in the absence of an external stimulus. This uncontrollable ringing can be extremely uncomfortable and often results in severe disability. Restoration of spontaneous activity may potentially improve tinnitus suppression. Tinnitus is a very common disorder affecting an estimated 15% of the U.S. population according to the National Institutes for Health, 1989 National Strategic Plan. Hence, approximately 9 million Americans have clinically significant tinnitus with 2 million of those being severely disabled by the disorder.
Methods and apparatus that generate stochastically independent or "pseudospontaneous" neural activity in the auditory nerve have been modeled and tested with discernable improvements in auditory capabilities including reductions in tinnitis. See U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/023,279 filed on Feb. 13, 1998, entitled "Speech Processing System and Method Using Pseudospontaneous Stimulation," which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, biological and somatosensory responses to gradual or rapid reversals of the loss of spontaneous activity in the auditory nerve, for example, were heretofore unknown. Preferably, pseudospontaneous neural activity would be introduced without perception to a patient. For example, in an auditory nerve the desired treatments of tinnitus associated with sensorineural hearing loss would suppress the tinnitus without producing any additional sensations and auditory percepts.